


Sleep

by WaspAnon



Series: Skelepreg drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaspAnon/pseuds/WaspAnon
Summary: While pregnant with his and Grillby's child, Sans finds it hard to sleep without the fire elemental around. Papyrus, wanting to help, comes up with a solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 and will be slowly cross posting my works from Tumblr (of the same name) over onto here! This is one of the first ones I wrote, back around early December of last year. My writing style has changed since then and (hopefully!) improved but I'd still like to show it to you all.

It was late, later than Sans wanted to be up. Eye sockets that somehow had deep bags underneath them stared blankly at the TV, its light being the only thing brightening the dark living room. One hand was rubbing small circles into his swollen belly where the growing soul of his child rested while the other held the remote and pressed buttons in an increasingly agitated manner. It had been quiet in the house, no noise besides the usual night time songs outside the warm home and the muted murmurings of whatever program Sans flicked to next. 

He looked up in surprise when he suddenly heard muted crying coming from Herc, his nephew’s, room. The short skeleton had been about to try and get to his feet and tend to him, spare his brother and brother in law the lost sleep, but Papyrus was faster than him tonight it seemed as it didn’t take too long for their bedroom door to creak open and for Sans to see his brother quickly enter the nursery. Sans settled back down and watched quietly as the taller skeleton came back out after a few minutes with his whimpering baby bones cradled in arms. 

Papyrus seemed to be going on auto pilot as he walked down stairs and into the kitchen, turning the lights on which caused Sans to wince at the bright light now flooding the immediate area. He heard the telltale sounds of a bottle being warmed up and blankly stared at the kitchen as, after a while, Papyrus came out and was cradling Herc while holding a bottle to his mouth, the infant quite happily sucking down the formula. The younger of the two brothers startled a bit when he seemed to finally notice Sans sitting down on the couch rather than asleep. 

“Brother!” He gasped, in a voice loud enough to be considered a ‘normal’ volume for most but was really ‘whispering’ for Papyrus. “I did not know you were awake! I’m sorry, did Herc’s crying wake you?”

Sans gently waved his concern away before motioning an invitation to sit next to him on the couch which a tired Papyrus easily accepted, still feeding his son as he drew his legs up and crossed him. “Nah, pap, I was already awake when he started crying, you’re fine.”

Giving him a concerned look, Papyrus leaned back carefully as he took in his brother’s exhausted demeanor. “You should really be getting some rest, dear brother! You need all you can get to help keep your strength and energy up.”

Sighing a little, Sans looked away. “I know. It’s just… Grillby isn’t home yet, there was a party his bar got rented out for so he’s out really late tonight. Don’t get me wrong, it’ll be great money for him and gods do we need it but…” He seemed to be embarrassed. “I, uh. Can’t actually sleep well anymore without him. And apparently, neither can the baby.” It was why he’d been rubbing circles into his stomach constantly, he’d been trying to soothe the baby and settle their movements so he could at least try and doze. 

Papyrus gaped at him. “That… is so… adorable Sans!” He squealed, smiling wide, which only made Sans blush a deep blue and hide his face in his thick sweater. “Pap!” He groaned. “It isn’t ‘adorable’!”

Gently shifting his son so that he was carefully balanced within the space in his folded legs so he had a hand free while the other held the bottle, he pulled his brother in for a half hug. “Nyeh heh heh! Yes it is! The baby already loves being around you both, how can that not be adorable?” 

Sans grumbled but went willingly into the hug. “Because I really want to sleep and the kid won’t let me.” He sighed, flinching a little at a particularly hard ‘kick’. Feeling the flinch, Papyrus frowned and looked worried before getting an idea. 

“Wait here.” He said quickly as his son finished his meal. Setting the now empty baby bottle down he picked his son up and began to walk back upstairs with him, gently patting his back and putting a bounce to his step to soothe the infant back to sleep quickly. Sans was back to watching quietly as his brother disappeared into the darkened nursery, only to return a few minutes later without his son. A certain energy to his step despite the absurd hour of night, he came back downstairs and bounced himself onto the couch, grinning at his brother but his expression seeming… shy? Nervous? He couldn’t exactly tell.

“May I try something, brother?” He asked, both hands extended towards Sans’s baby belly. Though he seemed to be confused and unsure where his younger brother was taking things, he nodded. Grinning down at him, he gently lifted up his sweater until the soft blue light coming from both his ecto stomach and from the growing soul illuminated the space between him. He framed his hands around the soul of his future nibblit, taking care to be gentle and soft with his touch.

Concentrating, Papyrus’s right eye lit up a brilliant orange color as his magic flared into existence, his hand’s outline being overtaken by the color as well. Sans had opened his mouth to ask what he was doing when he felt a growing warmth that was centered around his hands. It felt… pleasant. Familiar. With a jolt, he realized that the warmth was a similar feeling to when he would lay up against Grillby while in bed and trying to drift off to sleep. To his amazement, he slowly felt the baby begin to settle down and calm down and gaped at his brother. “The baby… they’re calming down…how did you know that this would work, pap?” He asked.

Papyrus seemed proud of himself and didn’t let up with the comforting heat, even as he too felt the baby begin to settle. “Nyeh heh heh! Herc was often similar, if the reverse in temperature. He often did not let me sleep unless Mettaton’s cool metal body was pressed up against my belly. I figured they were just missing the warmth and comfort Grillby must provide for you.”

Thinking about it, it made quite a bit of sense to Sans, the baby was part flame monster, it made sense that they would want (need?) to be kept warm. He sighed softly, leaning his head back as he gave a tired grin to Papyrus and feeling even more tired now that the baby had settled down. “What would I do without a cool bro like you?” His brother chuckled, taking the compliment in stride, as always. “Well, it certainly helps that The Great Papyrus has experience in matters such as these!” His expression softened after a moment. “…It is just a happy bonus that I can use said experience to help you, brother, as well as my future nibblit. Go ahead and relax, I can keep this up until Grillby gets home.”

Not having to be told twice, Sans settled into a more relaxed position and let the exhaustion wash over him, drifting off into a light sleep as his brother watched over him.  
It was nice to be cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, feedback, or wish to read more of what I've written before it's put up on AO3, feel free to check my writing tag over at thewaspanon.tumblr.com


End file.
